thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016 movie)/@comment-5412428-20140926141601/@comment-4636650-20151111172216
GravityMan I get the impression from your reply that you haven't actually seen anything starring Asa Butterfield and that the only thing that you've seen that stars Eva Green is Dark Shadows, which you admit to disliking anyway. I would suggest that you try watching a few other things that they been in before passing judgement on their respective abilities to play Jacob and Miss Peregrine. For films starring Asa Butterfield I would recommend Ender's Game and Hugo is also supposed to be very good. I would also argue that since Asa Butterfield is only 18 he actually does look the right age to play Jacob who isn't supposed to look like the 20 somethings they usually hire to play teenagers. As for films staring Eva Green I would recommend, if/when you are old enough to watch them, Kingdom of Heaven: The Director's Cut ® (Don't bother with the theatrical cut, a lot of the best material was cut for time), Franklyn ® (Though I admit the film itself isn't to everyone's tastes) and White Bird in a Blizzard ®; I also agree with Tonythetiger007 that you should definitely check out Penny Dreadful (TV-MA), however if you aren't old enough to watch any of these then try Casino Royale (PG-13). If you can say after watching two or more of the films I've listed off that she is playing the same character over and over again then I would suggest that perhaps you haven't actually paid that much attention to the films you've watched. At this point in time we don't know enough about the film adaptation to make assumptions about what plotlines they have kept and which they haven't and in actual fact, most film adaptations are not completely accurate in regards to the plotlines and characters present in the book. To be honest the only plotline or characters that I can think of that would actually be affected by changing the ages of the characters is the romance between Hugh and Fiona which, while sweet, isn't vital to the overall story. I'm also not sure why you think that a character's age is is somehow a personal opinion or choice on the part of the reader, that would be like assuming that Mr Weasley from the Harry Potters series is in his seventies just because they don't state his exact age. In regards to the photographs I was actually referring to the other picture of Miss Peregrine in the first book (p. 147) in which you can see the face of the subject, as opposed to the silhouette photograph in which you can't determine anything about the subject, for all we know the 'hunch' is nothing more than the subject slouching or some part of their clothing. In conclusion, please stop moaning about how bad you think that the film is going to be based on your own assumptions and opinions that don't seem to have any basis in fact and appear to be based off of yet more unfounded assumptions about things that you appear to actually know very little about.